Perfect life! You gotta be kidding me!
by IloveFantasies
Summary: What happens when a 15-year-old Annie is dragged away from her life by Elijah? What is connection between Annie and the Mikaelson family? And what will they do when she fall in love with a guy from Mystic Falls? Starts before Mikaelsons come to Mystic Falls. Main couples Dannie,Stelena,Mabekah,Klaroline,Kennet,Kalijah. I hope you'll like it! :)
1. Chapter 1 - Elijah-dude

-Why are you so sad? You are popular,and whole school wants to hang out with you. You're the smartest of all of us,and all guys are head over heels for you. You have a life all girls in this school dream of. You have 2 sisters and brother,you're mom might lost her husbend,but she is trying to give you anything you kids desire... You have a perfect life,Annie! :) - said the brown haired girl.

-I had perfect life,but not anymore,Maya. :( - said blonde girl to her chilly friend.

-How do you mean?! - asked the girl called Maya.

-You remember when yesterday principal oredered me to come to his office immidiately? - she questioned. Maya only noded her head,so Annie decided to tell her what happened at the principal's office the previous day.

_****Flashback****_

_**I slowly opened the door of principal's office. Inside was principal of my school and one guy that I've seen for the first time.**_

_**\- I'm sorry to interrupt you... - I started nervosly.**_

_**\- Don't bother to apologise. I was the one who invited you in the first place. - said Mr. Jovanovic,the principal of their high school.**_

_**\- Now that you mentioned it,... What is the reason you called me? I mean,I never break the rules,and I'm one of the best students in this school,but I really don't remember idf I did anything inappropriate. - Said the girl sheepishly.**_

_**\- Sit down,Miss Cvijovic,and I will explain everything to you. - she sat down feeling awkwardly because the second man in the room instanty glared at her with a grin on his face.**_

_**\- This is Mr. Elijah Mikaelson. He's the principal of the most famous school in London. His brother and a sister are principals of Universities Oxford and Cambridge. And they are friends of our school for a very long time. - said Mr. Jovanovic.**_

_**\- Why are you telling this to me? - I asked,and on my face was confused look.**_

_**\- Well,they called few days ago and told me,... their scool supports only the best and the smartest children. Sometimes,children from our school got their schollarsips and then go to their country,and study. After going to their scool,success for applying Oxford or Cambridge is certain... - started Mr. Jovanovic nervously. - They called the other day and asked if we have any child who loves to study and would love to go to Oxford or Cambridge. The best and the most popular student in this school are you Miss Cvijovic. - **_

_**\- So? - I asked.**_

_**\- Mr. Mikaelson wanted to know if you would like to go to their school with schollarship,and you will have huge chance to go in Oxford or Cambridge. - stated principal. I was shocked. How could he think that I would leave her family when they need me the most?! And I'm only 15 and a half,no way,that's not gonna happen.**_

_**\- I'm sorry,Mr. I can't go with you to England. - I stated.**_

_**\- Why? - the man was shocked. **_

_**\- I have a life here,also a family and friend I love. My mom is a single mother,I have 3 younger siblings. I would never go when she needs me the most. - I answered sincerly.**_

_**\- It won't be for too long. Just a couople of years. - said man.**_

_**\- My mom would never approve it because I am just 15 and a half years old. I think that she would be right about that. I won't leave. I'm so sorry. Now if you will excuse me,I have to go back to my class or I will miss the whole new lesson. - I stood up,and the man did the same thing. Principal told me to wait a minute and then he and the man started to whisper.**_

_**\- Will you excuse her from all her classes,but can teachers not write her as absent? I need to talk to her and her family. I want that girl to go to my school. - he said amused.**_

_**\- Why? - aked Mr. Owens.**_

_**\- She looks like honorable,responsile and smart girl,and that makes her a perfect student for our school. - Mr. Jovanovic only nodded his head when the man started following the girl. He grabbed her wrist and ordered to follow him.**_

_**\- Listen to me,I'm going to my class. Thank you very much for your offer,but I have to go if I want to stay on the 1st place of always present on child or on the most popular and the smartest girl in this school. So,I'm politely asking you to allow me to leave. - I said on verge of tears.**_

_**\- Don't cry,little girl. I fixed that about your absence. Mr. Jovanovic will tell all of your teacher not to write you as an absent. Now you have to lead me to your mother. I need to talk to her. - ordered the man. I just nodded my head,how much I wanted to punch that guy for taking me away from my favourite place in Belgrade to my stupid home. I was thinking to do that,but than I remembered that he is going to talk to her mother,and if she find out that I punched him... Well,let's just say that it would be a big NO-NO. When they started going to my home, I called her mother and told her that one man wants to talk to her about something,and that he literally dragged her away from school. Her mom started laughing and said 'Well that's the first.',and that was driving me completely insane. My mom hang up,and I tried all my best not to explode. When we finally arrieved to my apartmant,I lead the man to the salon where my mom was.**_

_**\- Mom,this is,... I'm sorry I don't remember your name correctly. - I said with a huge smirk on my face.**_

_**\- Elijah. My name is Elijah Mikaelson. - he gently smiled to me and my mother. I excused myself and gone to my room to do two of my four favourite things. Sing and paint. But,no matter how much I wanted to do it in my quiet room,it wasn't possible,because I could stillđ} hear their voices,not clearly,but she could still hear it. She decided to put her headphones,play Miss Movin' On karaoke,and started to sing. She was preety good in singing,dancing,drawing(or any other type of art),acting,playing few instruments,she was kinda of fashionista,she designed and made realy amazing clothes,liked to read,write or do anything not related to reality. She had a really great imagination,and she knew how to read people by the way they act. She was singing and in the same time,she was finishing with painting of her family. Her mom,her two sisters and her little brother were happily smiling on that picture and were in georgeous clothes she designed. She sang and then somebody grabbed her for fer shoulder. She turned around and she saw her sister,Anglela.**_

_**\- WTH? Angie,you really need to stop scaring the hell out of me. - said Annie.**_

_**\- Sorry,sis. But,aren't you supposed to be in school or smth like that? And who is that Elijah-dude mommy is talking to? - Annie really hated her younger sister's power of pissing her of with her stupid curiousity.**_

_**\- Angie,just leave me be,before I decide to kill you for botering me while I was finishing my new painting! - She take a look of the picture and then she took it from me and ran from the room. That was it. She ran out of her room with HER unfinished painting. Annie decided to kill her sister. She ran after her. They were running all over the house,except salon. Then her sister snapped her mom from reality to hide behind her. **_

_**\- Enough you two. Annie,what is going on?! - she trew me a annoying glare.**_

_**\- She took my unfinished painting while I was still trying to finish it. - Annie complained.**_

_**\- Angela,why did you do it? There better be a good reason - her mom said.**_

_**\- There are two reasons. First,I wanted to show this painting to you... An second reason is simple... - started Angie - I wanted to piss my sister off.**_

_**\- May I see that painting? - asked Elijah-dude.**_

_**\- Ofcourse Mr. Mikaelson. - said Angie while giving him MY painting.**_

_**\- This painting is amazing! Do you have more talents Miss Cvijovic? - asked Elijah dude. **_

_**\- She sing,paint,act,read,write,dance,play a couple of instrument,... -started my mom.**_

_**-That's one more reason for you to join high school in Britain. Me and your mom made a deal. Now you need to agree and we will go to England tomorrow night. - said guy confidentally. My mom shot me a look which meant "accept-it-or-you're-grounded-till-the-rest-of-your-life".**_

_**\- I'm sorry Mr. Mikaelson,but I don,t think I have a passport. - Annie said confidentally thinking of a way to escape from leving her homeland.**_

_**\- You got it when you was getting your ID for your 15th birthday. - said her mom.**_

_**\- Oh yes,now I remember. - was all the girl said.**_

_**-Well you need to go with me now Miss Anastasija,pack your bag you have 20 minutes! Mrs Cvijovic,you signed all the documents,so goodbye! Until our next meeting! - he happily said. I packed and then I needed to say goodbye to my mom and sister,with ma tearful eyes,but they were happy. Angie would never be asked a tons of questions because of me,and mom will never-ever have to talk about my school or my talents and career. Tomorrow morning I went to school to say goodbye to all my friends,but because it was whole school,last night I told them that we will have a meeting and that I need to say something important.-**_

_****End of Flashback****_

\- And that's it. - I said to Maya.

\- Oh,Ans,School is going to be so boring without you... :( - said Maya.

\- Oh,announcemet is in a minute,I need to prepare to say it... To say to all of them that I'm leaving forgod. :( - I said to Maya in sad voice. I stood on stage and started singing 'Behind the music','Diamonds','Love the way you lie(with her friend Ivan)',and when she finished,I started to speak.

\- I need to tell these things to you,no matter how it hurts. Tonight I'm leaving. Leaving my family,friends,Belgrade,Serbia and finally this school. I need to move to UK for who knows how long,so I wanted to say to all of you,no matter if someone hated me,or was my friend,now you are all my friends and I'm gonna miss you all from the bottom of my heart and soul. Goodbye! :'( - my sincere words made everyone cry. Someone said 'Group hug!' and I was in middle of the huge circle,not like the most popular girl,but like Annie,the ordinary girl everyone will miss. We were having a group hug. When thay all pulled away,they said 'We will miss you too,Annie!' And every each one of them started cry. I couldn't stand it,I went to principal's office to wait for Elijah-dude to go on the first plane or I will broke and start to tear apart. He hadn't get out in five minutes,and I broke. I cried while my heart was tearing apart. I didn't want to leave,but I had to. The door opened and Elijah came out. He saw me crying and tried to comfort me.

-I just wanna leave this country. I have a feeling that if I stay any second longer,that I will try to kill myself or do something much,much worse... :( - I said with tearful face.

\- We're going right now,with my private jet. Just,... Don't cry! OK? -

\- You have your own pivate jet?! - I asked shocked.

\- Well,when you have a lot of money like I do,you need to use it for huge things. - said Elijah with weak smile.

\- Well,I think I was wrong. -she said.

\- About what? –asked Elijah.

\- Nothing. – She fast corrected herself,and Elijah looked at her wit suspicious look. He was looking at her with face which meant "I'm-so-proud-of-myself-for-bringing-her" the whole trip to airport. When they got there,they passed control,and got to Elijah's jet successfully. He had personal pilot. He sat next to Annie,but she asked him if he could sit next to the window. He did it and he could sense her fear,and she didn't know that...

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic ever. I hope you'll like it**_. _**So,what do you think about this? I would like to hear your opinion,so if anyone have any idea I should use,you can tell it in review. Sorry if there are some spelling mistakes,English is not language of my homeland. I'll give my best to update every cuple of days. Fav,follow or review!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Finally having real family

When jet finnaly touch the ground, I stood up from my seat. I took a little mirror from my pure and I saw that I was as white as ghost. I think that height fear is finally started. Elijah took my hand and led me to car He sat for the driver seat,and I sat on the back.

\- From today,you are Anastasia Alice Mikaelson. Your nickname will be Annie,and you must not tell your full name except if I let you. Understand?

\- Understood.

\- Great. - said Elijah obviously pleased. After couple of minutes we were in the yard of a beautifull mansion.

\- Wow - I said. Elijah showed me to salon where was one man,around 28 years. He looked at me,and after in Elijah.

\- What do we have here? - He asked amused.

\- Good afternoon,Mr. -i said.

\- This is Miss Anastasia Alice Mikaelson. - said Elijah sharply.

\- So this is she? Hi kid. I'm Niklaus Mikaelson. - He said with a fake smile.

\- Wait,so you are brother of Elijah-dude over there? - I asked shocked.

\- I'm starting to like this girl,you know. :) - said Niklaus.

\- Elijah-dude,really? - asked Elijah clearly offended.

\- My little sister gave you that nickname. - I said amused with his reaction,he was look shocked when he opened my suitcase..

\- Oh. Well,did you brought clothes with you? - asked Elijah looking at my huge sutcase.

\- I thought that I wont need it since school in Britain have uniforms. - I said shyly.

\- Well,I could go shopping with her. What is she even have in that suitcase? - asked Niklaus.

\- Drawings,paintings,her radio,laptop,tablet,her books,some papers,her designs,couple of notebooks,and school things. - said Elijah.

\- Can I see paintings? - asked Niklaus. I just nodded my head. He took my family's painting. - Kid,this is beautiful painting. Where are you on it?

\- Well,I'm not the part of that family,Mr. Niklaus. - I said him sadly.

\- Call me Klaus or better Nik. You should go with me to shop some clothes,Annie. - said Nik.

\- If you insist. - We headed to mall and bought some clothes. I wanted to get only two pairs of jeans,two shirt and boots,but Nik was saying me to try a lot of stuff and he bought every eachone of them. I tried to protest,but he said that I'm part of his family from now on. I was ashamed because he bought me so many clothes without any reason,so I was quiet till we got home. Then maid sent me to my room and some men got everything Nik bought into my room. Maid sent me to bath,while she needed to put all clothes to warderobe.

\- I'll help you.- i stated happily.

\- Please Miss,don't bother. Just go get your bath! - the maid told me.

\- I really want to help you. You can't do it all by yourself. - I told her. She couldn't object so we were doing it together.

\- What is going on here?! - asked Nik from the door.

\- I wanted to help maid to put my clothes to the closet. -I answered him.

\- That's her job. Let her do it. She's maid. - said Nik angrily.

\- Nik,on this world,every person is equal. Their job doesn't matter. If I want to help her,I'll do it. - I told him confidentally.

\- Leave! -he said to maid,and she left.

\- If I tell you to do something,you'll do it. Is that clear? - He oredered.

\- May I tell you something? - I asked him.

\- Yes you may. - he said.

\- Great. The thing is,I came here even if I didn't want it,so if you'll please let me help with chores in my own room,I would be very grateful to you. -

\- Your speech is lovely,but if you just one more time decide to... - I closed the door in his face,and gone to bathroom. I locked the batroom door and did the bath. Then I got dressed,clean the bathroom and left to my room. I took my laptop from table and logged in on Skype. My childhood friend,Nina,called me I immidiately answered on her call.

\- Hey Preety Princess! ;) -said Nina.

\- Hey Nixy! ;) -I said happily.

\- How are you? - asked Nina.

\- Well,Nixy,I'm not allowed to do chores and I even have a maid!That means Annie=Bored. U_U - I said boredly.

\- I would kill to have a maid. - said Nina.

\- Yes,Nixy. But that's because you have a lot of things to do. I'm bored here. I don't want to spend too much time on social netwoorks,I forgot my musical instruments,I don't even know if I'm allowed to sing,... I should ask about rules. - I said.

\- Yes,you should. I miss you,Preety Princess. :( - she said sadly.

\- I miss you all. Hey,I need your advice. - I was sad,too.

\- About what,Preety Princess? -

\- I had a fight with one of the hosts,he wanted for maid to clean,and I wanted to help her. He told me that is only job for maids,and I got angry and slammed the door in front of his face... You know how it goes. What should I do? - I asked concerned.

\- Preety Princess,you really have quite a temper. I think that you should apologise and tell your reasons for what you did. - Nixy adviced me.

\- Thanx for the advice,Nixy! - i said cheerfully.

\- Preety Princess,I saw you little brother today. He was crying because you left. - said Nixy.

\- I knew that he would cry. Well Nix,gotta go to fix mess,we'll be in touch! :) -

\- Bye,Preety Princess! :) I miss you - she said,and than I hung up.

\- I miss you too,Nixy... :( - I laid on bed and took my stuffed toy. It was beautifull dog,I had him since I was 2,I got it by one woman. I never could've sleep without him,I hugged Roxie(when you hug that dog,you feel like cloud and teddy bear got a baby) and that hug kind of comforted me. Then I stood up and asked the maid to lead me to Nik's room. She showed me door of his room,and quickly left. I knocked twice. And when I heard 'Come in' I slowly came in. When he saw me on the door,at first he was surprised,but then his look started growing cold.

\- What are you doing here,kid? - asked him.

\- Well,Mr. Mikaelson,I came to apologise and tell you my reasons for helping maid. - I stated confidentaly.

\- I don't want to listen to you,kid. - he said.

\- I don't care. I came here to tell you and that's what I'm going to do. - I said annoyed. He looked at me as I contiued.

\- I lived with a single mother. Her husbend,my father,died when I was 3 months old,so when I got 2,she sent me to live with one woman Then she remaried and I got 2 sisters and a brother. The woman which took care of me until I was 11 called Klara or smth like that,she got in some danger,so she gave me back to my mother when I turned 11. Since I came home, I always needed to do chores,study,prepare for competitions and trainings... Old lay which lived with me and Klara always taught me something new,but first lesson was that people are equal,no matter are they rich or poor. We are all from blood and meat. That's my reason for our fight and I'm sorry because I fought with you. - I said sincerly.

\- That's a good reason,but there are rules here kid. And you need to respect them! - Said Nik with calmer voice.

\- Well,you should give me something to do,or I'll be bored... And you should tell me all of the rules so I couln't break any. - I said.

\- I guess we have a deal. I'll tell you all the rules after dinner tonight. OK,kid? - said Nik.

\- OK. Please,call me Annie! Kid sounds childish,and I'm not a kid,I have almost 16. - I smiled.

\- Well,Annie,if you want to,I'll show you some of my paintings. - he said.

\- I would love to see them. BTW,that means By The Way,Elijah said that you have a sister. Where is she? - I asked curiously.

\- We have 2 more brothers and a sister. They are on trip...kind of. - said Nik.

\- Ok. I hope I'll meet your sister soon. - I said happily because he is not mad anymore. He smiled and led me to his art room. He had a lot of beautiful paintings. I was guessing meanings for all of them. Sometimes I would guess,sometimes not,but all of those paintings had some loneliness in them. I wanted to ask him about that,but I decided to do that when some time pass,hoping that he will tell me himself. I felt some strong connection with him. And we had the same eyes,and hair colour. I thought about that,but then shook that thought of my head. Time passed fast,and maid called us for dinner. I smiled and hurried,making Nik to race with me. I thought that I'm going to be first,but when I got to dining room,he was already there.

\- How? o.O - I asked

\- How what? - asked Elijah.

\- How did he do that? I mean how did he came here before me,I was waay ahead. - I said confused.

\- Well I used my shortcuts. - said Nik.

\- You cheated! Mr. Elijah,I hope that you will show me those shortcuts. - I made puppy-dog-eyes and look at him. He looked at me once and he was powerless,so did Nik.

\- If I knew,I would show them to you. And don't call me Mr. Elijah,call me Uncle Elijah! -said him.

\- Well,if I call you Uncle Elijah,how should I call Nik? - I asked.

\- Dad would be fine. - said Nik in calm tone.

\- OK,D...Wait what? - I questioned him.

\- Dad. I'm your father. - he said.

\- How can you be my father. You must be 28. - I stated.

\- I'm not. I'm 34. - He lied.

\- Yes,and I'm the most beautifull girl on this planet. - I said sarcastically.

\- You are. - Said both of them in the same time.

\- I meant sarcastically. - I explained.

\- I'm 38,Finn is 36,Niklaus is 34,Kol is 25,and Rebekah is 22. - Elijah started to lie

\- OK. If you excuse me,I gotta go to my room. - I excused myself and left the dinning room with emty stomach. All of this also gave me a strong headache. I laid on my bed,got my headphones and put instrumental of Poker Face. I sang and danced with my moves,just to forget about everything that happened in last few days. After that I sang one of the songs I wrote,after that I sang Waka Waka from Shakira,then Zaz-Je veux,and that's when I saw Niklaus and Elijah in my room. I pulled down the headphones thinking that I was too loud.

\- I'm very sorry if I was too loud. - i apologized.

\- No,you weren't,we... We were just passing when we heard you singing. - Those words were said by uncle Elijah.

\- This is your house. You have all right to do as you please. - I said.

\- Well,I... I wanted to ask you if you will call me dad. - said Nik

\- I-I don't know. This is jist so much to take in two days. I mean,I suspected it since I first saw you. Cause,you know,we have same eye color,and same hair color. But I have no idea why my mom hated me,or why I don't look like her,at all. - I said insecure.

\- Well... She is not your real mother. I gave you to her while you was only 3 months old. - said Klaus.

\- What?! Why? - I was shocked.

\- Well... Your mother... She is my... My nemesis. We slept together while I was drunk. Then she gave you birth,and I found that out. I got you,and she ran away before I killed her. So... here you are now... - said Klaus.

\- Who is my mother? How does she look like? Do I now her? - I beleived in his story,but I had this strange feeling that this is not the whole stor,and that I must new my mother from somewhere,but from where...?

\- Your mother's name is Katarina Petrova. But she changed it in Katherine Pierce. - said Nik.

\- So,my mom's name is Kat? - At least,I know her name. -I trust you. I don't know why,but I trust you. And yes,I will call you Fater,Dad,Daddy,However you want...-

\- Daddy will work. - He grinned.

\- Well,guys,I think I should go to bed now. Tomorrow is going to be a long day... -

\- No,first you have to eat. - said Nik.

\- Niklaus is right. - Elijah commented.

\- OMG,you're already starting to order me around. Did I say it outloud? - I asked. Elijah looked amused,while Klaus looked,...offended. -Sorry! I have quite a temper. -

\- Obviously on both of your parents. - Elijah started laughing like he said something funny,and Dad trow him a look. Yay,I finally said it. They got me something to eat and brought it to my room. I ate 3/5 of it,and then I couldn't eat anymore,Dad and Elijah forced me.

\- Hey,if you give me just one more bite,I'm gonna puke. - I pretended.

\- Do not pretend,just eat. - They ordered.

\- Fine. - When I finally finished,I brushed my teeth,put my pjs on and then lay on my bed. I quickly grabbed Roxie and hugged her tightly.

\- You're still sleeping with stuff toy? -questioned Dad.

\- I do. And it's not a stuffed toy. It's my best friend since I was 2 fromKlara,and my bestfriend'd name is Roxie. And just touch her. It feels like cloud and teddy bear have a baby - I explained. He touched it and nodded his head.

\- Good night,sweethart! - he said.

\- Good night,Dad! - It was nice to know that I finally have a father and family who loves me. With that thoughts I fast fallen asleep,not knowing that a lot of troubles are coming really soon...


	3. Chapter 3 - Painfull knowledge

**Chapter 3 - Painfull knowledge**

Next couple of days were normal. They showed me one part of London, we were talking really much about me(that's why they bought me couple of musical instruments),their life in London, the schools, but nobody didn't tell me when will I start will school. One night, when neither Dad nor Uncle Elijah was anywhere to be seen, I was taking a walk through garden. I asked gardener to give me ten white, nine red and nine pink, roses. He gave them to me and I made three bouquets. One for mine, one for Dad's and one for Uncle's room. I gave them to maids and they put it into vases. Next one month we were doing some travels. We came back to London, and that day I fell asleep and didn't wake up until morning. That morning, I woke up, sunrays were on my face, and when I saw the room in front of me, I knew that last month wasn't a dream. It was real, and I finally have a home, real home and real family. I went to take a shower. Afterwards I brushed my teeth. I tried to choose between the locket and the lapis-lazuli necklace whom I got from the same woman which gave me Roxie (from Klara). I've chosen lapis lazuli necklace put her on, put on beautiful midnight blue dress and headed to salon. There were Uncle Elijah and Father. Sitting and drinking a wine or something. Well whatever.

-Good morning! :) - I smiled to both of them. Maid gave me a cup of hibiscus tea. I took it from her and sat on sofa opposite of my Father and Uncle.

\- Where did you get it? - asked Uncle.

\- Get what? - I asked not knowing on what he means.

\- That necklace. - said Uncle.

\- Oh, I got it when I was 2 years old, together with a gorgeous locket and Roxie from one woman named Klara. Why do you ask? - I saw interest in his and Father's eyes.

\- It looks like Katherine's necklace. - said Elijah.

\- So, let's make this clear. I met my mother when I was 2 and also got locket, necklace and Roxie from her? - I asked.

\- I think so. - He said

-Cool! - I said happily. If Klara really was my mom, then I'm proud of being her daughter.

\- But that women might not be Katarina. She might buy you necklace she liked and gave it to you because she loved you. - He said.

\- If Klara really is my biological mom... In one word, that would be AWESOME! :) - I smiled. We were chatting about some stuff, when I remembered about school.

\- Uncle 'Lijah, when does school start?- I really wanted to know that.

\- Well,school year have just finished. -answered my uncle.

\- That means that I'll be bored and I will have to enjoy in it. -_- And that's the reason why I should do my chores. - I said mostly to my Fater. My father said 'No way in hell!' and that's when Uncle Elijah's phone rang he talked with someone and when he finished call, he turned to speak.

\- Niklaus, I will go now. It looks like they saw Katarina somewhere in Virginia. - said Uncle, more to my father than to me.

\- Then you are going to Virginia. Do you agree? - Asked Father and Uncle nodded his head.

\- Can I go, too? I'm bored here and I think that school in Virginia isn't over yet. - I said.

\- You're completely right, Annie. You should go with him. Elijah, you will tell me everything that happen by phone and I will come to you, soon. Are there any objections? - Father asked and when nobody answered he said 'Very well' and told us to pack ourselves because we are leaving tomorrow night.

\- Thank you, thank you, thank you! - I said excitedly, and kissed him on his cheek.

\- OK, then, I got to go and pack myself. I'll see you later Niklaus. - said Uncle to father while leaving to his room. I went to my room to pack myself. I brought about 10 dresses, 6 pair of blue jeans, 4 pair of strapped jeans, couple of skirts, shirts, T-shirts, sweaters, leather jackets, Roxie, my tablet, laptop, phone, art tools, notebooks, my headphones and I was ready. Then I went to bed and wanted to fall asleep because I needed all day to choose my luggage. Then I heard footsteps and door of my room opened, I pretended to sleep, like I learned it on my act classes and then I heard familiar voices.

\- Are you sure you want her to go? - asked Uncle Elijah.

\- Yes. Why do you ask? - He asked, confused.

-Well, I thought you love your daughter and you don't want to be away from her. - said Elijah matter-of-factly.

\- I don't love her. And I never will. You know that in my life, love is the greatest weakness. - He said to Uncle.

\- Yes, but why do you send her so far away from you? - Elijah asked him.

\- We'll discuss it later. - He said and then he came to my bed, kissed my forehead and both of them left my room. I started to sob quietly. I cried for about half an hour. I touched my necklace and I saw something like a very real dream, or a vision, or maybe a memory. Klara, she was holding baby, and the baby,... The baby was me. She looked like she heard something, put me in the bushes, told me that she will find me no matter where I am, and then she disappeared in a flash. After couple of seconds, my father and Uncle Elijah came and Father took me in his arms. He told Elijah to find her and to...Kill her?! Then he gone with me and then that (whatever it was) finished, because my father pulled away.

\- So that was her... - I muttered those words and got my phone from my bag and dialed Klara's number(I had her number since I got my first phone for my 11th birthday),but then I hung up, and gone to the backyard. She called me back and I immediately answered her call.-

\- Hello, Annie? Is something wrong? - asked she, worried.

\- I can call you to ask you about how you, can't I? - I asked her.

\- You know you can, but when you call, there's always a particular reason. So,... Why did you call me? - She asked me.

\- Because I know that you are my mother, and that my dad took me away from you, because you two are enemies. :( - I admitted.

\- Who said it to you? - She asked annoyed.

\- He, and his brother. His brother and my so-called-mom made a contract, so now I live with him and my father. We live together for about one month. I need to go on trip with his brother. I heard them talking when they came to my room. My father said that he doesn't love me. :( I want to see you, Klara, I need you! Roxie, my necklace and my locket are still with me, but it's not like you are here to comfort me when I'm sad or when I cry. - I said to her, crying.

\- Don't cry. I'll come to see you soon. We'll be in touch. - She said to me.

-Ok, bye Klara! I love you. - I said to her.

\- I love you too Annie! - She said that and then I hung up, knowing that somebody was around me since I said 'I want to see you, Klara'. I turned around and saw Father.

\- Who were you talking to? - He asked annoyed.

\- With Klara. She woke me up, so I got here to talk her, because I didn't want to wake anybody. She called me to check how am I doing and do I still have things she bought me with myself. She wanted to visit me, because now she is in Belgrade, but I told her that mom gave me to your brother because they had contract, or something I said her that I love her. - I lied to him about my and Klara's/Katherine's (Or whatever the name of my mother is).

\- Why didn't you ask her to come here? - He asked curious.

\- I didn't know will you approve it, and I didn't know when will I come back from Virginia. - I said.

\- Of course I will approve it. I would like to meet woman who took care of my daughter. If you don't want to go, you don't have to. - He said.

\- I will tell her when she calls me next time. And I need to go to clear my mind and to find something to do. - I successfully removed from the theme, trying not to show him that I heard his and Uncle's conversation from earlier.

\- You're right. - He said that and some loneliness was in his look for a second, but it disappeared faster then it came. Then father asked me if I want to go somewhere with him tomorrow morning or to stay in the house until evening. I said that I would stay, so I could take a bath and watch two parts of Twilight movies.

-Twilight movies? Never heard of them. What is happening in them? - He seemed curious.

-Well, this girl, Bella Swan comes to live with her father. In that town also lives a family of Vampires. She fell in love with one of them and that's when all complications start... - I said annoyed because he never heard of Twilight. I understand about movies, but he never heard of books?!

\- Vampires... It seems really good. If you go with me, perhaps we could watch it together when we get back? - He smiled.

\- Nah. Those are not films you would like. - I said him knowing that he will comment every scene.

\- You should know that I love vampires. - He said me as a matter-of-fact.

\- OK. You can watch, but, FYI, that means for your Information. When the time comes, I'll tell you 'I told you so'. - I said him.

\- You won't. - He said self-confidently.

\- Wanna bet? - And we had a bet. If he doesn't like the movies, he will talk me everything about himself and what he knows about my mother, and if he does, I will do what he says for a month when I come back or when he come there(even if it means to wear a clown costume. -_- ). Then I wished him 'Goodnight' and went back to my room. I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow. Father woke me up in 7:30am. I wanted to tell him that I want to sleep, but I couldn't. I knew that if I got him mad, we will fight again, and I will spill everything about conversation I heard last night. I stood up and quickly left to bathroom. I took a bath to relax, and after that, I did my morning routine. I put on my leather jacket, my high-heal boots, tight black jeans, and white t-shirt. I went to find guy who only pretend that he loves me. I was in my full acting mode when I saw him.

\- Good morning, 'Dad'! - I said last word sarcastically, but he didn't understand my sarcasm.

\- Good morning, sweetheart! - He said it with his usual smile, and that only made me want to punch him, but I couldn't. - Let's go, Annie! - And he ran, so I needed to follow him. We went to his car. He waited for me to get in and he started engine. I watched out of my window whole time, not wanting for him to notice my sad eyes. I sat in my car with my father, who broke my heart last night by saying that he doesn't love me and that he never will. Should I hate him because of that? Yes. Am I hurt because of that? Yes, I am. Do I really hate him? No. No matter if he hurt me, he is still my father... My thoughts were stopped when the car stopped in front of one beautiful restaurant. He led me inside and we had a meal in silence. I didn't want to tell a word to start conversation with him. After the meal, he led me to shopping. He wanted to buy me necklace, so I would stop wearing lapis lazuli necklace which I got from Klara. I didn't want to buy anything, and he thought that it was because I'm embarrassed. Was I embarrassed? Yes. Did I want to buy something? I did, but I didn't want to buy anything with HIS money. He decides to buy couple of necklaces, rings, earrings, bracelets and all that without my cooperation. When we got out of the store, it was about 9am. He led me to different museums, different places, I met a lot of his friends, but there was one weird thing, none of them had children... We came home around 2pm. He said that it is the time to watch 'Twilight' I said 'Okay, whatever,' and I found first and second part on my computer. While we watched movies, my 'Father' needed to ask me something in every scene of first part of movie, and then, on the second part, he asked first couple of scenes, but when came scenes with Jacob, he became interested(especially when he found out that he was werewolf). At the end of the second movie the maid asked us to come for the dinner. When we came to dinning room, Uncle Elijah was already sitting on his usual place.

-The first movie was stupid. I mean vampires who shine on sunlight like diamonds? - said my father to break silence

\- I will enjoy telling this to you. I told you so! - I said with a fake-grin on my face.

\- But, I liked the part with a werewolf. Too bad she chose the stupid vampire with glittering body. - He said bored.

\- On her place, I would choose Jacob, he is beautiful. Edward isn't so pretty. I guess that I won the bet. - I said.

\- What bet? - asked Uncle Elijah. We told him and he thought for a moment, then he decided about the winner.

\- Niklaus liked one part of the movie, but one part he didn't. So, I think that you both win the bet. Now, you'll be doing what he say for half of month, and you'll tell her whole your life story, without Katerina's. Is that Okay with you both? - He asked and we both nodded.

\- Very well. Annie, finish your meal while I get your luggage from your room. We have to go soon. - He said me, so I finished my meal as fast as I could. When we said our goodbyes, I hurried to get my jacket from my room, together with my laptop, chargers for phone, tablet, and laptop and when I got all that and packed it in one bag, I hurried to the door. Just when I wanted to open them, somebody grabbed my wrist and turned me around to face him. I saw my father. He hugged me and kissed me on my forehead.

\- Well,... I need to go. Goodbye! - I said to him.

\- Stay with me here! - He said.

\- Why? You will come there soon. Why should I stay? - I asked him confused.

\- You're right. I will come there soon. - He hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead.

\- Goodbye! - And I opened the door and rushed out in tears. He saw that I was crying when I was getting into the car, but he didn't move. That was one more proof that he doesn't love me... My father doesn't love me. I cried hoping that Elijah won't see, but he did. He asked me couple of times about it, but I said that I will tell him when we get in the plane. After a couple of minutes, we were in his jet, I was still crying and he asked me why.

\- I-I-I heard you last night. - I said him with my eyes full of tears.

\- What are you talking about? - He had a confused look on his face.

\- He said that he doesn't love his daughter. He doesn't love me. That's why I'm crying. That's the reason I didn't want to stay with him in London. He doesn't love me. I can't live with him if that are his true feelings. I won't be able to talk to him when he clearly said that Love is a weakness. He said that he doesn't love me,and that he never will. That's why I'm crying, uncle. That's the reason. - More tears were on my face, he tried to comfort me. He didn't succeed because I was too stubborn to believe in his words. After a while, I fell asleep. And I woke up in a car, on our way to Mystic Falls. We drove in silence, and after a long, long drive, we saw the sign 'Welcome to Mystic Falls'...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**HEY GUYS! STORY ALREADY HAS 3 FOLLOWS AND 1 FAV. THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING. TODAY I'LL POST 2 CHAPTERS. **

**Guys,I HAVE TO GO TO GRANNY'S HOUSE,SO I WON'T HAVE INTERNET OR MY COMPUTER FOR THOSE DAYS. **

**WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT STORY? IS IT GOOD? SHOULD I CHANGE SOMETHING? FEEL FREE TO REVIEW.**

**I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR READING THIS STORY,AND I WANT TO THANK TO:**

**e1311 - Thank you for following story! :)**

**sarah1164 - Thank you for followin story! :)**

**sourskittles6887 - Thank you for following story! thank you for fav it,too! :)**

**Until the next chapter! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Welcome To Mystic Falls

_Here's chapter 4._

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Mystic falls**

\- Annie? - said Uncle Elijah, and he broke silence, I don't know why but he stopped the car next to the sign. - I will give you a ride to the nearest bus station, so you can leave to Belgrade.

\- No, It's fine. I will live in Mystic Falls. I don't want to live with you, so I'll find a job and I will try to find place to live. I would like that Father can forget every damn thing about me. I think he can, because he doesn't love me… So, Uncle Elijah,I decided that I won't care about him. Can you tell him that I died or something like that? Or better yet,tell him that I need to find a way to forget him. He said really painfull things that night,and I'm not ready to forgive and forget. Wound on my heart is still fresh. - I told him and he only watched me like I'm insane.

\- He would come to get you, as soon as he finds out. You won't be able to stay here forever. He will come here, soon. - He said.

\- I know. I heard that my- that Snezana have a friend in this town. I'll ask her to help me this time, and ask that friend of hers to let me stay with her. I will need some time alone. I will start searching a job, so I will probably be able to change my look. I will change my eye color into blue, and my hair color into blonde. - I said to him, and he nodded his head.

\- I have only one objection. - He said.

\- Which one? - I asked him, curious.

\- I don't want you to work. I'll send you money every once-in-a-while. I don't want you to object, just to do as I say. - He said and stopped me from objecting. I really wanted to say him that I'll rather throw that money, but I'll really need it. He called my so-called-mom and told her part of our conversation. She agreed to ask her friend, Elizabeth Forbes, to let me live with her. She said to wait half an hour and to call her back. When we did it, she gave me the address and the name of Liz's daughter. Her name was Caroline and she will help me with everything. Uncle Elijah gave me a ride and stopped at the 'Mystic Grill'. He gave me my luggage back and gave me some money with it. He said me that he will watch me and when I came out of the car, he left. I got in to the bar and saw the sign were was written 'HELP WANTED'. I decided to apply. I was near the counter and there was one guy with blue eyes.

\- Hello! Can I have your order? - He asked me.

\- First, I would like to see the manager to apply for job. And afterwards, I would like bourbon. - I said to him.

\- First, show me your ID. - He said.

\- Coke will work. - I said and he smiled. Soon, he gave me a Coke.

\- There you go. By the way, I'm Matt. - He said.

\- Nice to meet you, Matt. I'm Anastasia, but everyone calls me Annie. - I said with a smile.

\- Did you come here for a visitor something? - He asked.

\- No, I came here to change my life. I had some family issues and my mom asked her friend if I can to stay with her. - I said sincerely.

\- What is name of her friend? Maybe I know her. - He said, trying to help.

\- Elizabeth Forbes. She told mom that I can find her daughter, Caroline. - I said him and he looked surprised.

-Caroline is my friend. Do you want me to call her to come and meet you here? - He asked and I nodded my head. He then said that Caroline will be here in next 25 minutes, so he led me to manager and I got the job. Manager said that I'm starting tomorrow after school. Matt took my luggage and put it somewhere. Then, a blonde girl came and she looked at Matt.

\- Hey, Matt! Where is she? - She asked him.

\- Your left. - He smiled at her and then she looked at me.

\- Hi! You must be Anastasia. I'm Caroline. - She smiled and we shook our hands.

\- Nice to meet you, Caroline. You can call me Annie. Anastasia is too long. - I said to her and she smiled.

\- Well, Annie, then you can call me Care. Now we really have to go. I need to let you unpack yourself, and to apply you for school. - She said taking control over everything. Matt handed us my luggage and Caroline put it in the back of her car. We went to a beautiful house (not too big like Father's mansion) and she let me unpack and then she took me to Mystic Falls High and applied me for school. Afterwards she asked me if I want to talk to her about my life because she saw that I'm sad. I told her everything and I started to cry. She smiled and comforted me.

\- Stop thinking about them. If they don't love you, they never were your family. - She said while whipping my tears away.

\- You're right. I came here to forget everything about them and to start a new life. And that's what I'm gonna do. - I smiled weakly and she hugged me.

\- I've always wanted siblings, now I have a little sister. You will have the best sister ever. - She smiled and started jumping of happiness. When I told her everything, she said that we don't have too much time and that she will lead me to make over. I smiled and accepted the offer. She told me to dye my hear in blonde and put some red highlights. When that was finished, I decided to give her some of the necklaces, earrings, rings and bracelets that my father bought to me. She was very happy about that. Then she led me to Mystic Grill to meet with her friends. There were two girls.

\- Klara? - I asked girl that looked like my biological mother.

\- Sorry, I'm not Klara. My name's Elena. - She said and smiled. I introduced myself and we shook our hands.

\- Anastasia, but everyone call me Annie. My name is too long. Nice to meet you, Elena! - I smiled and looked over to the other girl.

\- My name is Bonnie. Nice to meet you, Annie. - She said and fake-smiled,she then shook my hand and then smiled sincerly.

\- Nice to meet you too,Bonnie! - I smiled and Caroline made me sit.

\- Caroline,can we talk? - asked Bonnie,and when Caroline nodded her head,Bonnie pulled her to bathroom. Elena wanted to take some pictures with me,and when I looked at one of them,something snapped me.

\- Elena,look at this picture! - I said so she looked and smiled.

\- I don't see anything. - She said.

\- We look alike. Except I have blonde hair with red highlits,and different eye color thab you. - I told her,and then she came to realisation.

\- You're right. How old are you,Annie? - She asked.

\- In five months will be 16. You? - I asked.

\- Me,Care and Bonnie are 17. You look like you are my age - she said.

\- I know. It's,kind of,weird to see someone who looks like you,with exception of hair and eyes,right? - she nodded her head and we started laughing. We were chatting and then two guys came. First of them had greenish eyes and ligter hear,and second had beautiful eyes and dark hair and he was really hot. Guy with green eyes came and kissed Elena,so I got that he is her boyfriend.

\- Hello Elena! Who is your cute friend? –asked dark haired guy. While coming closer to me.

\- Back of, Damon! Leave girl to breathe! – sad Elena's boyfriend. Thank God,this guy saved me.

\- As you say,little brother! –said Damon-dude and moved away from our table.

\- Who was that Damon-dude? –I asked Elena.

\- He is Stefan's brother,Damon. – She said boredly.

\- What's wrong with him? –I asked curiously.

\- He is an idiot and a dick. He's totally lame. You should stay away from him. OK? –said guy named Stefan.

\- OK. By the way,I'm Anastasia. But everyone calls me Annie. – I said to him. And then my phone rang. I looked on the screen and it was written "Dad". I hung up,not wanting to answer. But he called me few more times. And I decied to pick up.

\- Hello! Annie,I want to… -he started.

\- You got Annie's voicemail. You know what to do. *Beep* . – and I hung up.

\- Who was that? –Caroline asked me.

\- It was my father. – I said sadly.

\- Oh,honey don't answer on his calls when that hurt you!. – She said hugging me.

\- He called me couple of times,and I hung up. But when he called last time,I thought that might be Important. – I said to her and the phone rang again. It was "Dad" again I picked up.

\- Hello! What do you want? – I asked hm,sharply.

\- Will you give me new chance? – he asked.

\- I don't know. You said that don't love me,and that you never will. So,I take your word seriously. – I said and I hung up.

\- Annie,don't answer on his calls anymore! – She said and I started to sob. Bonnie,Elena,Stefan and Damon watched us questionally.

\- Her father told that he doesn't love her,and that he never will. She is almost sixteen, he took her away rom her old life and she finds out that he doesn't love her. That's why she is crying. – Caroline explained.

\- Sweety,don't cry! And don't answer on his calls! – said Bonnie.

\- I don't know. Some people changes. Maybe he will. – I said sobbing.

\- Yes,but he won't know what he has,until he lose it. Don't answer on his calls for a while! – said Elena. I took my phone and immidiatelly called Elijah.

\- Why didn't you decided to tell him that I'm dead? Now he's calling me to apologize and I'm not ready to forgive and forget. Uncle,if you wanted to tell the truth,you could at least,wait for couple of weeks. – I said to him.

\- Sorry,but he wanted to talk to you,and I didn't want to lie my brother. – he said. – But,be prepared. He will soon come here to talk to you.

\- Tell him to give me couple of weeks or months, better yet years. That's the time I will can to forgive him. Bye uncle. – And I hung up.\

\- Well,Annie,... - Damon started.

\- Yes,Damon? - I asked and everyone looked over at him.

\- Welcome to Mystic Falls, Annie! - he said with a grin on his face.

\- Welcome to Mystic Falls, Annie! - said Stefan and everyone repeated like parrots.

\- Thank you everyone! - I said with a small smile.

\- Well that's a first. - said Caroline.

\- What are you talking about? - I asked.

\- First time tha Damon wasn't a dick. - said Caroline.

\- Ouch,you wounded me. - Damon said sarcastically. And she looked at him with a go-to-hell look. That's when I got message from unknown number. It said _"Welcome to Mystic Falls my dear, sweet Annie!"_ This is going to be a really weir

_*__Bonnie's Flashback*_

_I had one more friend,one more person like me. I had to tell Caroline,so I dragged her to the bathroom._

_-Care,- I started_

_\- Yes,Bon-Bon? – she asked_

_\- Don't call me Bon-Bon. Anyway,Annie… - I started._

_\- What about her? –she asked._

_-She is…..-_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So.. Annie's finally in Mystic Falls, and Damon is not acting like a dick towards her.  
**

**What will Klaus do about her giving up on him? **

**What kind of mythical creature Annie really is and what does Bonnie know about her?**

**Who wrote that message to Annie?**

**What does Katherine have to do with everything?**

**Until the next update! ;) **

**P.S: If someone want to be my beta reader,or help me with ideas,feel free to tell.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Who am I?

**Hello guys! Here's the new chapter! Hope you like it.**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 5-

_Bonnie's Flashback_

_I had one more friend,one more person like me. I had to tell Caroline,so I dragged her to the bathroom._

_-Care, - I started_

_\- Yes, Bon-Bon? - She asked_

_\- Don't call me Bon-Bon. Anyway, Annie... - I started._

_\- What about her? - She asked._

_-She is very powerful girl. Probably witch. But she isn't going to get her powers until her 16th birthday. The ghosts told that we need to protect her because she is really special girl. If she dies...- I said._

_-Oh, no! -said Care._

_-What?-I asked her._

_-Damon's there. Could be danger for her?-she asked._

_-I don't think so.-I told her and looked to the table. - He's just flirty...-_

_-You know him. Every girl he flirts with finishes or on his bed, or drained of blood or both. -she said worriedly. So we walked back to the table._

_*End of Bonnie's Flashback*_

*Annie's POV*

After I hung up, we chatted a little more while Damon looked at me like he saw a dessert, or something. After some time, we said goodbye's, and Care drove us back home. There waited one familiar woman.

-Good evening, Mrs.!-I said.

-Hello, Annie! You were so little when I saw you last time and look at yourself now! You look like you're Care's age.-she said.

-It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Forbes! - I said to her.

-Call me Aunt Liz! Maybe you're my friend's adopted daughter, but you are my favorite of all her kids. - She smiled at me.

-Octant Liz! Thank you for letting me stay here with you!-I told to the woman.

-It's okay. It's good to have someone else in this house. Care always wanted siblings, and now she will have a little sister, and I know that you always wanted older sister.-she said. -But why aren't you with your biological father?

-Because he said to his brother that he doesn't love her, and that he never will, and Annie heard it.-said Caroline.

-Oh, honey! He's an idiot. He doesn't know what he lost... Will you give him a second chance?-she asked.

-Maybe one day, if he deserves It.-I told her.

-Everything will be alright. Now go and have a dinner. You two have to get rest. You have a school tomorrow. -she said.

-Where are you going?-I asked her.

-I need to go back to job. Something happened.-she said.

-Oh! Well, good luck with your job!-I told her.

-Thank you, Annie! Goodnight Annie and Care!-she said to us.

-Goodnight!-the two of us said in the same time. Aunt Liz left.

-Now, first we'll have dinner, and then we need to go to sleep.-said Care.

-OK!-I answered and we went to eat, and afterwards to my room. When I showered and put my pjs on, I couldn't sleep. I went quietly to the roof to look at the stars.

-We are under the same sky, but...-I said sadly. I was counting the stars, and then fallen asleep on the roof. When I woke up, I was on my bed, and Care still slept. On my night table was little message 'Don't sleep on the roofs anymore!' without any hint of who could that person be. I smiled, took a shower, dressed in the tight and strapped jeans, which had a chain on one pocket, one beautiful blouse, leather jacket, and all-stars-shoes on my feet. I straighten my hair, put a little make up (mascara and lip-gloss), some accessories (locket that Klara gave me and matching earrings, ring and bracelet that I got from my father). I got one dress to give her to Care. I brought it with myself to the kitchen. I made pancakes and then went to Care's room to wake her up.

-What smells so good? -she asked while we were on our way to the dining table.

-Pancakes. I made them. -I said to her.

-I can't wait to try food you made. - She said happily. When we ate the pancakes, I gave the dress to Care. She was very happy we laughed and chatted for couple of minutes, then she looked at her watch and she quickly stood up to prepare for school. When she came back, we've gone to her car and we headed to school. For some time, both of us were silent, but then I remembered something.

-Care, I don't know in which class I am. -I told her.

-In mine.-she said, grinning.

-I'm only 15 and a half. How can I be in your class? - I asked her, curious.

-When you are Caroline Forbes, everything is possible.-she smiled. -And with my cute face, and words 'Annie is my cousin sister. She was the best student in her school. Can she be in my class?' everybody would approve everything. So, you're Anastasia Forbes. Called Annie.-She happily claimed.

-Got it. Anastasia Alice Forbes. - I told her.

-Your middle name is Alice?-she asked.

-Yes.-I said.-And my favorite nickname, known to only few friends from Serbia, is Pretty Princess.-

-So, Pretty Princess, welcome to Mystic High!-Care said while parking her car.

-Thank you, Care!-I told her. We went to the History class. In the classroom were all the students and teacher was sitting on his desk.

-Good afternoon, Ric! I'm sorry for being late! I needed to bring a new student to this class.-Care said.

-It's OK, Caroline. Go to your place!-said Ric, then he turned to me. -Well, guys, I see that we have a new student. Will you introduce yourself?-he asked.

-Hello everyone! My name is Anastasia Forbes. -I started, and then the teacher, Ric, cut me off.

-Forbes? Are you in any family relationship with Caroline?-he asked looking at her.

-Yes, she is my cousin sister.-I said proudly.

-Where are you from?-he asked.

-I lived in Serbia and UK. I was the best student in my schools, so I hope that will stay same here. -I said and smiled at him, Care winked at me with a huge grin on her face.

-Nice to meet you, Anastasia! My name is Alaric Saltzman. I will be your history teacher. You can sit next to Aimee Bradley.-he said and showed me the place.

-Thank you, Mr. Saltzman!-I said and gone to sit on my place.

-Call me Alaric, or Ric!-he smiled, and I nodded my head. Care looked over at me and then at Aimee or whatever her name is and rolled her eyes. Aimee introduced herself, and I just smiled at her. The girl was OK. After the class, Care, Bonnie and Elena waited for me and we headed for the next class. I got an A+ from English, and Care made me to apply for cheerleader. I did that and I became a cheerleader. Great! -_- After school and cheerleader practice, I went to the grill. Matt was already there. We served few customers, I washed glasses, and then Damon and Alaric came. Matt was at the other table, so I went to get their order.

-Can I have your order?-I asked.

-Hey, cute! Since when are you working here?-asked Damon.

-Since yesterday. Now, can I have your order? - I said bored.

-Two glass of bourbons-.-said Alaric. I nodded my head, poured bourbon in two glasses and then brought them to their seats.

-Here you are!-I said, and just when I turned around and wanted to walk away, I felt a strong arm on my wrist. I turned around.

-Why don't you join us for a drink?-asked Damon.

-I'm underage, and I don't drink while I'm working, and I really have a lot of work to do. -I said.

-You have a lot of work?-he asked.

-Yupp. -I popped 'P'.

-Maybe she just don't like you, Damon!-said Alaric.

-No, she just has a lot of work.-said Damon and I chuckled. I gone to the counter and when Matt saw me, he hurried to me. He was at the table near Damon's. Then Matt looked over at Damon and then started to laugh hardly.

-What's so funny, Matt?-I raised my eyebrow at him.

-You turned Damon down. -he said.

\- And?-I asked.

-He asked you for a drink and you refused.-he answered.

-So what?-I asked him, annoyed.

-Why did you turned him down?-he asked.

-I don't know him.-I said.

-But any girl would accept a drink with him because he is hot. -he said.

-So I should accept a drink from him, because every girl think that he's good-looking?-I raised my eyebrow.

-God, you turned Damon down.-he said and chuckled.

-Oh, God! -I said to him.

-We have a customer. Go take his order until I stop with laughing!-Matt said. I went to that person and I saw Uncle Elijah. I pretended that I don't know him.

-What can I get you?-I asked.

-One glass of bourbon.-he said.

-Coming right away.-I said poured him glass of bourbon and then gave it to him.

-There you go, Mr.!-I said, hoping that he won't recognize me.

-Annie, is that you?-he asked.

\- N-no?-I asked back.

-Anastasia Alice...-he started but I cut him off.

-You shouldn't call me by my full name. -I said.

-Except if you are in trouble. And you, young lady, are in great trouble.-he said.

-You must have switched me with my so-called-father. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to work. -I said to him, and then I muttered a word. - Idiot.

-I heard that.-he said.

-That's what I wanted. Listen, if my so-called-father made a mistake, that doesn't mean that you have to be my bodyguard. BTW, if he wants my forgiveness, he should say that he's sorry. -I said.

-He is sorry.-uncle said.

-He didn't come to say that, and until then, I won't forgive him. Goodbye!-I said really angry, and gone back to the counter. Later, I sent Matt to give bill to my Uncle, and he did that.

-Annie, he said that this is for you, and this is the tip.-he gave me a lot of money in my handstand tip was about 1000 dollars. He also added -Guy's crazy...-

-Indeed...-I said.

When the shift was over I needed to do the dishes. I did them and sang couple of songs from Taylor Swift. When I finished, I saw Damon on the door.

-Stop stalking me!-I muttered.

-Why?-he asked.

-Why what?-I asked.

-Why should I stop stalking you?-he asked.

-Because I say so.-I told him. He leaned closer.

-Only if you accept to be my friend.-he said.

-OK, whatever. Now move! I have to finish my work and then to head home.-I told him.

-Thank you!-he said and stormed out.

-He's cray-cray... -I muttered to myself. Later, Care came to drive me home.

-Did you really turn Damon down? -she asked.

-Yes, I did.-I said.

-Why?-she asked.

-I don't know him, and he's about 22+.-I answered. She laughed.

-Why are you laughing?-I asked.

-Because you turn Damon down.-she said.

-If I hear about turning Damon Down again, as soon as my father calls again, I'll tell him that I'm working in a strip bar.-I said.

-I'd love to see you doing that...-Care said.

-Whatever...-I said to her. She smiled and stayed silent until we got home. When we came back home, I fallen asleep as soon as I put my pjs on. In the morning, Care woke me up; I quickly showered, dressed up, put lip-gloss, had breakfast and then headed to school. The classes were like usual, after school I headed to the Grill. When I had a break, father called me, and I answered.

-Hello, Dad! How are you? And most importantly, Why are you calling?-I asked.

-Hello, daughter. I'm fine. I wanted to tell you something important.-he said.

-Then tell it!-I said.

-ANASTASIA ALICE MIKAELSON I WANT YOU TO BE IN LONDON IN LESS THAN 3 DAYS. IT'S URGENT. So, in which time I should pick you up at the airport, love?-he asked.

-I won't come, you know...-I stated.

-But I will come there soon.-he said. I could see smirk on his face. Then I heard Matt saying that crew is searching me. I went to them still listening to Father's stupid sentences. Stefan asked why I turned Damon down.

-Father, I have to go back to work.-I said.

-Where are you working, love?-he asked.

-In a strip bar.-I said and Care started to laugh, together with Bonnie, Elena, Stefan and Matt.

-Yeah, like I would believe in that... When will you come back here, love?-he asked.

-When I fell in love, get married and give a birth to a ton of kids.-I said bored. Crew started to laugh even harder.

-Anastasia, I'm asking you seriously.-he said a little angry.

-I'm answering on the same way. -I said.

-Whatever. -he said. -Sweetheart, I want you to forgive me. I'm sorry for what I said...-

-If you were sorry, you would be here, saying that to me, and not shitting over the stupid phone!-I spitted.

-Watch your mouth, kid!-he ordered.

-What if I won't?! What will you do? Kill me? Believe me, that would do me a huge favor.-I said sobbing.

-Love, I...-he started.

-If you were my father, you would be here. And you would never, ever said what you said to me. Mom had taken care of me like a woman named Klara.-I spitted.

-That was only her role, love.-he said

-Maybe it was a role. Maybe she just wanted me to be with her, but she cares about me, and she might love me. But you never thought of me, just about how to please yourself, father. Just to please yourself, Mr. Niklaus Mikaelson. Katherine might just act that way to prove that she could have somebody to care about, and that's why I didn't call her to come to London. Because I knew that you would try to kill her, just like you ordered that to Elijah when I was only a kid. I saw that and I don't care if it was a vision or a memory, but I saw it. And even then, you didn't care about me. Then why? Why didn't you leave me with the woman who adopted me?! Why?!-I asked.

-Because Elijah wanted me to be your father, sweetheart.-he said.

-He wanted it? It means that you didn't. You never loved me, Dad. How could you just act that you enjoyed my company. Maybe you acted, but I didn't have to, because I loved you as my father, and I still do. I wanted to live with you forever, but the things you said to Uncle Elijah changed my mind. If you didn't tell them, I would still be with you. I would never leave your sight. Because, in all of your paintings I saw loneliness, the same loneliness I feel my whole life. You wanted a company, somebody who would always be there for you? You got me, but you pushed me away. -I said and then pause. - You are my father, and Katherine is my mother and I love you both. And no matter what you do to me, I can't hate you, because you are my parents. You are my father, but you hate me. Why?! Why do you hate me?-I asked.

-Because you are Katherine's daughter also. And because your full name is Anastasia Alice Petrova Mikaelson. That's the reason, love.-he said.

-We both know that that is not the real reason.-I said. -Why do you hate me?

-I don't...-he started

-You don't want to stay alone? Is that what you're trying to say?! That if you start loving me, you're afraid of losing me?-I asked.

-Yes.-he said sadly. -But, how do you know that, you don't know me my whole life?-

-I might don't know you my whole life, but you're still my father. I still think like you, and I know what you feel. That's why I'm so hurt by your words. That's the reason why I...-I started to cry.

-Annie, please, don't cry...!-said Bonnie, Lena and Care.

-It's hard not to cry.-I said to them. -Father, I will say you only two things before I hang up.-

-Which ones?-he asked.

-I love you, Dad. And I miss you so much...-I said and hung up.

-Annie, you are Katherine Pierce's daughter?-asked Stefan and I nodded my head.

-How old are you?-he asked.

-Almost 16.-I said.

-I don't get it.-said Bonnie.

-My mom is Katarina Petrova and my father is Niklaus Mikaelson what is there hard to get? - I asked

-How is that even possible?-asked Stefan.

-What do you mean by how?-I asked curious.

-Your mother is a Vampire.-he said.

-But Vampires can't procreate.-I said.

-We know. And that's why we don't get how can you be her daughter...-said Stefan.

-Give me a minute. -I said, and then dialed a number...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**GUYS,I FINALLY CAME FROM MY VACATION. NOW I UPDATED CHAPTER 5. AS SOON AS I CAN,I'LL UPDATE CHAPTER 6.  
**

**WHATSHOULD I DO ABOUT DAMON AND ANNIE? IN CHAPTER 7,ANNIE COMES WITH A MASTER PLAN. BUT WILL SHE SUCCEED OR NOT?  
**

**REWIEWS. I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD CHANGE SOMETHING IN THE STORY,SO REWIEWS ARE WELCOME. ALSO,IF SOMEONE WANT'S TO BE MY BETA READER REWIEW!**

**THANK ALL OF YOU WHO READ,FAV AND FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**UNTILL THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO EVERYONE!  
HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER.**

** ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 6 -

-Hello again, Dad! I have a question.-I said.

-Then ask, love!-he said.

-How do I even exist? Mom is a vampire.-I asked.

-Your mom is not only a vampire. She's also a doppelganger.-he said.

-Is that why you have a child with her?-I asked.

-No. It is because your grandmother cursed me to have a child with my greatest enemy.-he said.

-So she was a witch?-I asked.

-Yes. And I'm child from her affair with a werewolf. I was a bastard child my whole life, that's why I'm always lonely. And that's why you feel like me. You were also lonely, weren't you, love?-he said.

-Grandmother was a witch, mother is a doppelganger and a vampire, and father is a... What are you?-I asked.

-I'm a hybrid; I mean I will be, after the ritual.-he said.

-And a hybrid father. Really nice family.-I said sarcastically. -Is there anything else for me to know, love?-I imitated his accent.

-Your uncles and aunt are Original Vampires, and everyone knows us like an Original family. That makes you an Original daughter, love.-he said.

-So... You have my mother as an enemy?-I asked.

-Yes, and my stepfather is my greatest enemy, sweetheart.-he said.

-But shouldn't you have a child with your greatest enemy?-I teased him.

-With my greatest female enemy, love.-he said.

-I was just kidding.-I said.

-So, did my noble brother tell you that your mother is a vampire? Did he, love?-he asked.

-If you mean on Uncle Elijah, he didn't, my friends did.-I said.-Now I really have to go back to job. Goodbye!-and I hung up.

-That explains everything.-said Elena.

-No, it doesn't.-I said. -What am I then? I mean, except Original daughter.-

-I get it now.-said Bonnie.-You're a True Hybrid from the premonition.

-The what from the what now?-I asked.

-True Hybrid. You are a crossover of Doppelganger, Vampire, Witch and Werewolf with a few following powers. And you will get those powers on your 16th birthday. You're the only one who can help us with a lot of different dangers who are threatening to come in this town and become a danger to whole world.-said Bonnie.

-You must have a wrong girl.-I said.

-No, spirits told me that you are the girl I need to protect.-she said.

-So, I'm going to be a true hybrid? Do I even have a say in that?-I asked.

-No, you don't.-said Stefan.

-Dammit. Now you need to be my personal bodyguards?-I asked.

-No, we don't.-said Elena.

-Thank God.-I said.

-But someone else will need to...-said Bonnie with a knowing look.

-No... Anybody but him!-said Stefan.

-No, it has to be him. The spirits says so. -said Bonnie.

-But, he is so not capable of taking care of her...-said Care.-...and he is a dick.-

-No.-said Elena.-You don't think on HIM?! Bonnie, really?!-

-Hey, hey, hey, slow down!-I said.-Who is this him?-

-Damon Salvatore.-said Bonnie.

-Damon? Like the stalker?!-I asked.

-Stalker?-asked Stefan.

-He stalked me yesterday until I accepted to be his friend.-I said.

-Of course he did.-said Caroline.-You turned him down.-

-If I hear about turning Damon down again I will...no, I won't do him that honor...-I said.

-Which honor?-asked Damon.

-None of your business. Now, I have to go and do something.-I said.

-Do what?-They asked.

-Answer on Mixy's call.-I said.

-Who's Mixy?-asked Damon.

-Hey, you don't need to know everything about me!-I said and answered.-Hi Mix!-I said.

-Anastasia, why didn't you call me for more than 1 month?!-He asked.-This got to be good!-he said and turned the speaker on.

-It is reasonable that I couldn't answer you because I was busy. I travelled a lot.-I said.

-Yes, but you could call me!-he yelled.

-Mixy, don't yell at me!-I said and he turned the speaker off.

-Somebody is grumpy today...-he teased.

-I'm not grumpy, you idiot. It's soon time for you-know-what.-I said.

-And that's why you're grumpy. You didn't do the thing...-he said.

-Idiot!-I said.

-Hey, don't insult me! I'm not an idiot, I'm a dick.-he said.

-Mixy, you have 2 seconds to stop shitting, or else...-I started.

-Or else what?-he asked.

-Do you want me to say to HER that you...-I started.

-Nope, I don't want to.-he said.-I know you wouldn't do that.-he said, with his 'puppy-dog-voice'

-That's what I thought. But, listen, I know you for more than 9 years, and you still think that puppy-dog-eye-look can be seen over the phone?-I asked.

-Hey, I'm used to talk to you in personal. You used to always sit next to me, and we told secrets to each other. You know the secrets nobody else does.-He said.

-I know that I'm the best.-I said -And that's why you adore me so much, and why you cried when I left.-I said, smiling.

-Hey! It's not easy to lose person you care about the most, Annie.-he said.

-Mixy, I lost all of you, and you still think that it's the hardest for you?!-I asked.

-Hey, you were my big sister!-he said.

-And you were and still are my favorite little brother.-I said.

-I'm your only little brother, Annie.-he said.

-If you don't count our cousins Marko, Thomas, and...-I started

-They are stupid idiots who...-he started.

-Language Mix!-I said.

-Hey, you don't watch your language when you talk to me, Pretty Princess!-he yelled.

-But I'm older.-I yelled back.

-Dammit, Ans, always with the 'I-am-the-older-one-thing.'-he said.

-Why did you call Mixy? I know that you are all fine.-I said.

-Who lied to you?! We are not fine, at least I'm not...-he said.

-Why? What happened?-I asked.

\- I got an A+ from Math.-he said.

-And that should be bad because...?-I asked.

-That's Math, sis. Nobody gets it.-he said.

-Except you and Me.-I said.

-Yes, except us. But the thing is that I don't want to be a nerd...-he started

-BYE MIXY! I'm not the one who will listen to your stupid complaining for being smart for the billionth time.-I said and hung up.

-Hahahaha -laughed Caroline.

-What?-I asked.

-We thought that you have a boyfriend.-said Caroline.

-Hey, I might be blonde, but I don't have an intelligence of blondes.-I said.-No offence, Matt, Care, Stefan.-I said.

-No offence taken.-they said.

-Oh God, I'm so bored that I would love to have my library again...-I said.

-Why is that so bored?-asked Stefan.

-Because I read all of those books for a thousand times.-I said.

-We have a library in our house.-said Stefan.

-Do you have newest books?-I asked.

-Nope.-said Damon.

-Dammit!-I said. -Well, guess that Uncle will have a lot of job to do...-I said.

-What job?-I heard a voice. I turned around and saw Elijah. I put my hand on my heart. Damn it, people really need to stop scaring me.

-To put my weekly money on the credit card you'll give to me, and to give me some books I didn't read and if there's any of my clothes.-I said.

-OK. Books and clothes will be brought to you with credit card in few days. Is there anything else I need to know?-he asked.

-I talked to dad.-I said.

-And?-he asked, interested.

-I want you to tell him that I quit the job in the strip bar.-I said.

-You what?-he asked.

-I said dad that I'm working in a strip bar.-I said.

-And he believed?-Elijah asked.

-Of course... He didn't.-I said.

-I knew that he was smart.-he said.

-He told me that your mother cursed him to have a child with his greatest enemy, and then he told me that his greatest enemy was your father, well, his stepfather.-I said.

-I knew that he was smart a little.-he corrected him.

-Later he said that he meant on his greatest female enemy. And that brings us to my mother and me. And he hates me, because I'm her daughter, and because he thinks that he will stay without me if he starts to love me. He also told me that I have vampire family.-I said.-But he didn't tell me one thing, and when I think a little, neither did you or mom.-I said.

-Which thing?-he asked.

-That I'm a magical miracle super-hybrid child.-I said.

-We didn't even know that. When did you find that out?-he asked.

-Couple of days ago. I also found out that I'll get my powers on my 18th birthday, but I'll have to unlock some of them.-I said.

-Well, it's good to know. I think that Niklaus will love to hear this news. -he said.

-Well, it's nice that he'd love to hear them, but I don't want to be kidnapped, or locked somewhere until I'm old enough to take care of myself.-I said.

-Annie...-he started.

-I need to go back to work, Uncle. So, what will you have for drink?-I asked.

-Just a glass of bourbon.-he said.

-OK. I will be right back.-I said. I poured him glass of bourbon. He and Damon sent glares to each other, but I didn't get why. I gave Uncle Glass of bourbon and went back to work. When he left, Bonnie called me over to them.

-Annie, why did you lie to him?-she asked.

-Because I don't want to be kidnapped, locked up or in the middle of Klaus vs. Katherine war.-I said.

-Got it.-said Stefan, and then he turned to Damon.-Do you want to be her personal bodyguard?-asked Stefan.

-And to stalk me with permission?-I asked.-There's no way I'll let that happen.-I said.

-You don't have a say in that.-said Stefan.

-Why can't Care be my bodyguard?-I asked.

-We are all busy. Damon don't have any hobbies, he doesn't go to school...-started Bonnie.

-Great. I'm going to be stuck with 'Hello, I'm good looking, so I can have any girl I want. Will you join me for a drink?-guy'-I stated, and everyone started laughing.

-Did I say that out loud?-I asked.

-Pretty much.-said Elena laughing.

-Guys, I have to go to work now. It's not like I don't enjoy about the stalker-bodyguard conversation, but...-I said sarcastically.

-You two have so much in common.-said Bonnie.

-Yeah, like what?-asked Damon and I in the same time.

-Well, first of all, you are both sarcastic.-started Bonnie.

-You are both good-looking.-said Care.

-You both have us as friends.-said Matt.

-You would be a perfect couple.-said Elena, and everyone turned to look at her.-What? Its true.-she said.

-Yeah, I would stalk the guy who refused my offer for drink...-I said sarcastically.

-I would enjoy if you start stalking me.-said Damon.

-Well, enjoy on the thought, because that's not gonna happen.-I said leaving for the counter.

After some time, crew left. I did some more orders, gave bills, took paying and tips, and did the dishes. When the time for the end of the shift came, I had only two plates left to wash. I washed one, and when I was washing second, I felt an arm around my waist. I dropped the plate, but it didn't break. I turned around and saw...


End file.
